Meeting the Family
by Celestialite
Summary: What happens when Lucy's past comes to haunt her?... Nah, this is most likely going to be a 3-shot about what would happen if Lockwood & Co met Lucy's family. Updates will be very slow and short. Enjoy. Could probably be K, but might have very minor cursing. I will try to update soon, but don't expect something fabulous! (Sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

Lockwood's POV

"Lockwood, get the bloody door!" Comes a very frustrated voice from the living room. I sigh, why can't Lucy get it herself for once?

"And don't you dare complain that I never do it! Whenever I open the door, there's always some creep standing there!" Well _that_ was certainly true. Just last week Kipps came to the door and annoyed the hell out of Lucy. She wouldn't tell me what he wanted, but he has been pestering her a lot recently, ever since the Bickerstaff case.

The previous knocking becomes more insistent, banging more forcefully. I stand up with a huff and stride to the door, stopping for a moment to arrange my face into its usual calm, composed façade. I then unlock the door smiling, prepared to greet the new client… Only to be greeted with a fist in my face.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry! Mum was just knocking, and then you suddenly opened the door and-"

"Don't worry about it, it's not so bad," I say looking up curiously at the newcomers. The speaker was a girl of about 16 or 17 years of age, with dark brown eyes an hair. I frown a little, something about her features are strangely familiar. Her companion, whom I am assuming is her mother, is a completely different story. She is a large, beefy middle-aged woman with pink cheeks and arms as vast as pig thighs. It's easy to say that I can't really see the family resemblance.

"May I inquire about the nature of your visit miss-?"

"Oh please sir, just call me Mary," the girl insists, blushing faintly. "May we speak to the owner of this establishment? There's some personal business we need to discuss, concerning one of the Agents working here."

"Actually, the owner would be me. Anthony Lockwood at your service," I say, beaming at them. "What matters did you need to discuss?"

"We need to know the whereabouts of one of your operatives, Lucy Carlyle. You see-"

"Lucy? She lives here. In fact, she's in the living room right now. Allow me to show you inside."

As I lead them down the hallway into the living room, I notice the older lady examining the relics sprawled around the house.

"That's a Polynesian Ghost Chaser. Ms. Carlyle was fascinated with that when she first came as well." I say, walking up behind her. She abruptly turns and marches down the hallway.

"I guess she's not one for pleasantries, then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my lovelies! I am terribly sorry for the long wait. I do hope you can forgive me. I wrote this chapter in past tense because I found that it was easier to write and to characterize as the series was written in first person, past tense. The final chapter will be written in past tense as well. So without further delay… Here's chapter 2! (I also apologise for an mistakes as I wrote this late at night and I couldn't really see the keys.)**

* * *

Lucy POV

It seemed like a fairly normal day to me at first. The sun was shining, George and I argued profusely over trivial matters and Kipps pestered me about joining Fittes _again._

You'd think he'd get the point after 32 rejections.

It all came crashing down after that.

After I yelled at Lockwood to get the door for once, I assembled a somewhat presentable tea-service for the unexpected guests. I suppose it was best that Lockwood answered the door as I probably would have been an irritable mess, grouchily snapping at whatever I deemed to be an annoyance.

I hummed quietly, quite pleased with myself. Not for being a grumpy beast, though I was rather proud of my cynical, thorny attitude. No, this was a hum of contentment. I was truly happy with the way my life was at the moment. I had a new family, a stable job and a roof over my head. In terms of my new "family", I thought of George as the annoying step-brother, or maybe a cousin that just _really_ liked to pushed my buttons. You know, happy fun-times for all. Then… Then there was Lockwood. I wasn't entirely sure what role he played in my "family". All I know is that it's important. Very important. Important enough to make me want to jump off a roof just because he asked me to. Important enough for me to still hold on to that necklace he gave me.

I reached up to clutch the diamond that hung suspended from my neck. Just thinking about him makes my heart race. The way he holds my hand when we're about to leap into perilous situations. The way he leans in ever so slightly when he's talking to me, as though he wishes to hang on to my every word. Of course, he does this with everyone, which brings me back down to Earth. It seems he's never quite able to turn off that special brand of charm that is unique to him, always flashing that megawatt grin and speaking _oh so_ politely to the ladies. I clench my hand harder at that thought. My chest was suddenly throbbing lightly.

Must be indigestion.

" _Thinking about dear old Lockwood again, are we?"_ a cold, slimy voice oozed past my ear. I stiffened. "No, what makes you think that?"

" _You know Lucy, you should really invest in some fire-proof pants if you keep spouting nonsense like that. Otherwise, you may just get burned."_ The ghost skull should get a reality check if he thought that _I_ was the one that spouted nonsense. Well, I wasn't entirely sure what reality he lived in so it may be hard to check.

I'm just about to retort when I hear footsteps coming down the hall. I keep my back to the door as I make a futile attempt at looking presentable. Emphasis on the words _futile_ and _attempt._

"Hello how may I- WHAT THE _BLOODY_ HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

" _Oooooooohh…"_ The skull whispered in my ear. _"Looks like things just got interesting."_

* * *

 **So…. Yeah. Sorry for the late update, and I apologise for the short chapters. If I had more content to fill it with, I totally would, but I don't.**

 **Please review as it motivates me. Seriously. I just read through my reviews and it made me happy enough to write this little chapter in about an hour. And this is after months of Hiatus, so I think that's pretty damn impressive.**

 **Until next time, my lovelies! XOXO**


End file.
